A PBX is a telephone exchange that makes connections among the internal telephones of an organization, such as a private business or telephone network. The PBX allows these internal telephones to connect to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) via trunk lines and/or the Internet. A hosted PBX system delivers PBX functionality as a service, available over the PSTN and/or the Internet. A telephone company typically provides hosted PBXs using equipment located on the premises of the telephone company's exchange. A hosted PBX system means the customer organization does not need to buy or install PBX equipment and the telephone company can use the same switching equipment to service multiple PBX hosting accounts. Furthermore, VoIP gateways can be combined with traditional PBX functionality enabling businesses and organizations to use their managed Internet/Intranet to help reduce long distance expenses and to enjoy the benefits of a single network for voice and data, which gives greater cost savings, mobility and increased redundancy.
Like other internet-based computer systems, VoIP Private Branch Exchanges (PBX) have become a target for internet-based fraud. A hacker, one who compromises a VoIP PBX often by obtaining the SIP credentials of a VoIP telephony device of an authorized user, can place fraudulent phone calls through the VoIP PBX to any destination. Such fraudulent phone calls can sometimes incur large phone bills when placed to international locations. Such VoIP fraud results in financial liabilities owed by an authorized user or the VoIP PBX service provider to the call carriers who terminate these calls. A successful hacker can use SIP credentials to place numerous calls in a matter of minutes that can run up thousands of dollars in fraudulent VoIP calls through a VoIP PBX.
Multiple solutions have been devised to detect potential VoIP fraud through a VoIP PBX. Heretofore, however, in order to stop the VoIP fraud, prior-art automated systems have relied on methods which either at least temporarily impact the calling ability of the authorized users whose accounts were hacked and/or which do not effectively stop the hacker from placing further fraudulent calls and creating additional negative financial impact. Unlike some other internet-based computing services, any interruption of calling service for a VoIP PBX user can represent an intolerable business disruption with serious financial consequences, as many businesses and users rely on VoIP PBX for all their telephone communications, and telephone service is mission critical for many businesses. Therefore, the need exists for a system and method which effectively mitigates financial liability of VoIP fraud while being minimally disruptive to the communications of authorized users.
The present invention meets one or more of the above-referenced needs as described herein in greater detail.